Mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets, enable mobile widgets to operate on one or more home screens. The mobile widget is a specialized software application that is relatively simple and easy to use (i.e., light). Common examples of mobile widgets include clock widgets, weather widgets, calculator widgets, messaging widgets, and calendar widgets.